Dragon Ball: Legacy of Z
by treeger
Summary: A continuation of Dragon Ball, focusing on the events after Majin Buu's death. Goku and Vegeta will not be around forever, so someone will have to take up their mantle. The next generation of Z fighters must be trained to defend the Earth.


_ Hello all! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has taken the place of the fight scene I had under this title before. That fight scene is no longer relevant, it will occur, but under different circumstances. Well, without further ado, I present Dragon Ball Z: Legacy of Z!_

AGEzzzzz774zzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

Majin Buu, the universe's greatest threat thus far, was gone. Goku let his arms slump to his sides and reverted back to his base form, allowing himself to drop to the ground of the Kaioshin planet. As he gazed up into the sky, he smiled at the bright blue atmosphere. _I, no, we did it!_

This was his last thought before he passed out from exhaustion. Mixing the Spirit Bomb with his Super Saiyan form had taken every ounce of strength he had out of him, his heart beat much too fast to be healthy, though he did not know this.

After what seemed like only a few seconds he was stirred awake by the pressure Kibitokai put on his stomach. In a split second he felt as good as new, jumping up onto his feet and giving his trademark grin. "Thanks!"

"It was the least I could do, you saved the universe!"

"What?! The least he could do was leave our home in a decent condition!" Elder Kai was frantically running about the surface of the planet, gazing into the large craters and cracks scarring the sacred land.

"Shut up, let's get back to Earth." Vegeta walked around one of the large boulders that now littered the area. He was wearing his signature scowl, dragging behind him Hercule and the fat version of Majin Buu.

"Cheer up, Vegeta, we just won!"

AGEzzzzz775zzzzzMayzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

Gohan stood outside the school, wearing a long black gown. He had finally done it, he had finished high school at last. It wasn't that this fact surprised anyone, he had been taking AP courses since he entered and had a good three years of his university education taken care of by the time his foot stepped out of the door for the final time. He was just so glad to have a 'normal' experience for once. Looking back, he had never reached any of the landmarks of childhood. He never had nap time, he never fretted over getting into a great middle school, never kissed a girl on the school grounds, never felt pressure to do drugs from his hooligan friends, this was his first experience that most would consider normal.

"Smile!" Chi-Chi yelled, taking Gohan's picture a second before he could work the muscles in his face to show his pearly whites. "Get in there, Goku, I want one of the two of you!"

Goku sprang over and put his arm around his son's shoulder, grinning as widely as he could. There was a sharp flash and the moment was captured forever.

"Now I want one with all of your friends!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"But mom!"

"NO BUTS!" She yelled back.

"Don't disagree with your mom, Gohan!" Videl stated as she approached him, Erasa put him in a headlock and Sharpner ran his knuckles along the demi-Saiyan's skull. Chi-Chi took another picture and his three closest human friends turned for a different group photo.

"Hey Chi, get in there, I'm sure you want one with your son!" Gohan turned to see Bulma walking up, dragging a bored looking Vegeta along with her. Why such a 'macho' Saiyan warrior had such an affinity for pink button up shirts Gohan would never know.

"Thanks, Bulma!" Chi-Chi quickly dropped her camera off with her friend, ran up and wrapped her arms around her son. Another flash, another memory. Bulma walked up and returned the camera, then turned to Gohan.

"So, any thoughts about what you're going to do now?"

"Uh, I'm kinda thinking about going into Chemistry or Physics," Gohan said as he smiled and scratched the back of his head. He got closer and dropped his voice to a whisper, "I kinda want to study the Super Saiyan form, the energy the Dragon Balls emit, or something like that, it would be great to know what makes this stuff that we rely on so much tick."

"Really? I want to look into that as well, but I don't quite have a willing test subject." Bulma motioned towards Vegeta, Gohan let half a laugh slip out of his mouth.

"Well I'd be happy to assist you with any research into Saiyans, half-Saiyans or Dragon Balls."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bulma responded with a wink.

"Hey, I want one with just me and Gohan!" The middle Son looked over to see Videl walking over towards him.

"Great!" Chi-Chi yelled, sometimes he wished that she didn't yell so much, and by sometimes, he meant always. Videl ran up and put her arm around his shoulder. "Say cheese!"

Videl pulled Gohan's head down kissed him, _Well, that's two landmarks in one day._

Another flash, another memory.

AGEzzzzz775zzzzzNovzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

Goku's body twisted upwards as his fist contacted a solid life form, _Got him now!_

As he reached the apex of his jump, he turned around and looked down. The insectoid body of his opponent had a large golden dragon erupting out of it's back. The Earth's savior canceled out his attack, seeing that the gargantuan body of his foe had now turned into an equally huge statue that immediately fell apart into dust. Dropping out of his Super Saiyan 3 state, Goku looked at his friends and gave them a thumbs up, smiling from ear to ear.

The mohawked swordsman standing next to Trunks gazed up at the Saiyan and returned the gesture. Goku was thankful that they had finally found an attack that could defeat Hirudegarn, he was even happier that it was his newest technique. "Hey, Tapion, looks like we beat him!"

Goku smiled even more as he saw the joy on Tapion's face. Everyone quickly ran to the alien swordsman's side and cheered for his victory over his greatest enemy. While no one was looking his way, Goku clutched his heart, feeling it's beat like the tempo of a night-club dance number. After a few seconds it subsided and the Son patriarch thanked the kais that no one had noticed him, until he turned around and bumped into Vegeta.

"What the hell was that, Kakarot?" the Saiyan Prince questioned.

"Oh hey, Vegeta! That was the Dragon Fist! It's a technique I worked out a lil' bit ago!" Goku answered cheerfully, "I could teach it to ya if ya want!"

"No, I meant why did you look like you were about to die back there?" Vegeta remarked, "Tell me or I'll bring it to the attention of everyone here."

Goku's face became serious for once, "I'm not sure," his voice trailed off as he looked at the ground. His face lit up a half second later as he grinned and scratched the back of his head, "I'm sure it was nothing though!"

AGEzzzzz778zzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

Gohan rushed down the halls of Capsule Corp, he couldn't believe that he was about to be late for this. One of the most important days of his life and he had gotten hung up on a call to the Mayor's office. Since Majin Buu he had not been training very much, if at all, instead he spent his time studying and working towards scholarly pursuits. Still, that didn't mean that the Great Saiyaman didn't get around town at least once a month.

Sadly, about two hours ago the Mayor had pressed the emergency button on the bottom of his mahogany desk, alerting Gohan of an issue at the office. Rushing there quickly, he found twenty men holding the mayor and his staff hostage. It had taken less than ten minutes to take out the regular riffraff, but their boss knew ki techniques, so that had posed a problem. Gohan had to shut him out without allowing him to kill anyone or destroy too much property. That still only took a total of twenty minutes, so the remaining hour was spent speaking with the press about various issues Satan City was going through. He lost track of time and now he was late, she was going to murder him.

He burst through the massive doors that blocked his path as he fastened a bowtie around his neck, nearly running into his tuxedo clad father.

"Hey Gohan!" Goku yelled with his trademark smile, his face became a bit more serious immediately, "Your mother is on a rampage, you're really late."

"I know, there was a situation in Satan City." Gohan replied, "Could you teleport me to the front? I think I have maybe ten seconds before it starts."

"No problem!" His father replied, firmly placing one hand on the demi-Saiyan's shoulder and the other hand reaching up towards his forehead. No matter how many times Goku used the Instant Transmission with Gohan along, the younger Son would never get used to the strange feeling that accompanied it. He couldn't argue with the results though, as a second later he was standing in the front of the large citadel next to his younger brother, Sharpner, and Piccolo, looking over a crowd of spectators. Dende stood in the middle of the stage they were on, looking at Gohan quizzically.

"Cutting it a little close, huh?" The Namekian guardian of the Earth stated, he wore his robe that was passed onto him by Kami. Gohan had tried to convince Piccolo to wear something a bit more traditional, but the best he could get his old mentor to do was wear a black gi with long white sleeves. Goten was glad to be part of this large ceremony, and though he was a bit young, Gohan wouldn't have any other groomsmen than these two, Sharpner was Videl's choice, but thinking on it, he was glad the human was along as well.

He gazed out into the crowd, smiling in a way that was reminiscent of his father's. Krillin and 18 sat in the front row with Marron in between them, she was just around the age that Goten was when he fought Buu now and sported long blonde hair and a white cap. 18 had not changed at all essentially, save for the length of her hair, which she had cut since he had last seen her. Krillin now had grey hair sprouting around his temples and was growing a goatee that was identical to Master Roshi's. It saddened Gohan to see one of his oldest friends aging, it made him realize how fleeting time was. Roshi was also sitting beside Krillin's family, he now wore a few more wrinkles, along with a new pair of sunglasses that were considered 'hip' by some magazine the old master had read.

In the second row Gohan was almost shocked to see Vegeta seated along with Bulma and Trunks. Gohan didn't know of anything that could have torn the Saiyan away from his training, but Bulma must have convinced him somehow...or threatened him. It had been ages since he had seen Vegeta in anything other than his training clothes, but seeing him in a tuxedo nearly floored the man of the hour. The Saiyan wore his signature scowl, and crossed his arms across his chest, overall, the only thing Gohan could see that had changed was the elder Saiyan's hairline receding slightly. Next to him sat Bulma, who kept up her appearance almost as well as Vegeta, though her hair was a completely different style than when he had last seen her. She was also extremely pregnant, the doctors had said she was due in three days, he sincerely hoped that they were accurate. Trunks was growing up as well, his appearance had yet to change, but he swore to Goten every time they saw each other that he could grow a moustache.

Before Gohan could continue to look around the crowd, music began to play and he looked at the door. Standing in the entrance was Hercule, in a large black tux, afro-ed hair retreating up his head as he had from so many battles. He was smiling as he looked to his side, Gohan followed his gaze and his heart stopped as he saw Videl in her wedding dress. He decided then and there that he was incorrect, time was not fleeting, he would hold onto this moment for a lifetime.

AGEzzzzz778zzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzZZZzzzzz

The wedding was quite short and to the point, ending in Videl and Gohan riding off into the sunset in a very nice sports car with the top down. It was a good thing that it was a brief ceremony, as not even an hour after it had concluded, Bulma went into labor. After a long two hour stay in the waiting room, a doctor finally stepped out to speak with the group of Z fighters that had gathered. "I need to talk with the father of the Briefs child."

Vegeta looked up from the back corner of the room where he was leaning against the wall. "That's me, what do you want?" The Saiyan scoffed.

"It's a girl."

Vegeta's heart sank.

AGEzzzzz779zzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

Vegeta stood over his daughter's crib, looking down at her and reflecting on the last year. For the first time since the era of peace after Namek, Vegeta hadn't trained every single day of the week. Instead, he spent the majority of his free time watching his second child. There was no explanation for the change that had occurred within Vegeta in the last year, he had softened somehow though.

When Trunks was born, he hadn't paid much attention to him right away. Then he had met the boy's older self, and realized how much potential his progeny had. Meeting the sword wielding Trunks from the future had taught Vegeta quite a bit, but somehow he had messed up with his Trunks. Sure, the boy had surprised him by becoming a Super Saiyan at such a young age, but now he was a slacker. He didn't even know the last time the boy had trained, he was always out with Kakarot's youngest, going to school or trying to pick up females. It irritated him to no end that the two of them could become one of the strongest beings in the universe with no training whatsoever.

Something that perplexed him though was how this little girl had changed him so much in so little time. From the time that Trunks could walk, he had been planning how to train him, how to make him as strong as possible. With Bra, he had none of those grand plans to make her strong. He hated himself for it, but couldn't change the fact that he didn't want Bra to be a fighter, not if that's not what she wanted herself.

He reached down to pick her up, but stopped halfway there, a pang going off in the back of his mind. Something or someone just entered the atmosphere at an accelerated rate. The power-level of whatever it was wasn't too significant, he would be able to take it on without powering up at all, Hell, he could probably do it while holding Bra in his other hand, but Bulma would kill him if he did that.

Stepping out of the room, he checked back quickly to make sure his daughter was still asleep, and flicked the light out. _Finally, a reason to beat the shit out of someone._

ZzzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

When Goku's boot tapped down on the rocky desert where he figured the space pod was going to land, Vegeta, Trunks and Piccolo were already there. Goten immediately ran up to speak with Trunks, Vegeta shot a look towards his rival.

"Where's your other boy at?"

Goku smirked awkwardly and looked off to side, "Heh, he's having a kid."

"What?" Vegeta was taken aback, Goku's first disappointment lived two blocks from Capsule Corp, he hadn't even known that Videl was pregnant. Bulma met with them at least twice a month, why did she never mention that? _Well, she might have, not like I'm a great listener. That woman could have talked Frieza to death if we let her._

"Yeah, Videl threatened to beat him senseless if he stepped a foot outside, me an' dad ran out really quick," Goten chimed in. No one had anything else to say after that, if they did they didn't have time to say it, the space pod came rocketing into their sights and crashed into a mountain fifty feet away from them.

_Piccolo, _Gohan's voice echoed in his head,_ Videl is going into labor right now, what is going on over there?_

_ We'll take care of it, worry about your wife._

Wordlessly they all took off after the craft, landing far enough away to have some leg room for everyone. It was a pod much like the one that Vegeta came in the first time he came to Earth, there was a hiss and fizz noise and the door began to open. Out of the orb stepped a short man with spiky black hair and a light blue scouter over his eye. He wore PTO armor much like Vegeta had at first and his brown tail flicked in the air.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" Goku questioned, before he could answer, Vegeta spoke up.

"Tarble. I thought you were dead." The other Saiyan, Tarble, looked at Vegeta with a glare.

"Quite the wait to greet me after such a long time, brother."

Everyone turned to look at Vegeta in shock. He had his usual stern expression on his face, arms crossed and feet in a strong stance. Goku was the first to speak.

"Vegeta, you have a brother?!"

"I'm almost offended that you didn't tell them about me, big bro. I guess you're too ashamed of me, just like dad." Tarble responded, a hint of anger in his voice, but just a small amount. Vegeta scoffed.

"I'm not ashamed of you, little brother, you were sent off right after the planet exploded, I figured you were killed along with our race." His expression didn't change.

"I got out just in time," Tarble answered, "Sent to a faraway planet so dad didn't have to deal with me."

"Huh, so why are you here now? I really have no time for this." Vegeta shot back, he wouldn't admit it in front of anyone, especially not before a possible fight, but there was a pediatrician appointment for a cough that Bra had been having for almost a week now in two hours that he didn't want to miss.

"I came here because there are two people coming after me. I can't handle them alone. Maybe we can take them together." Tarble stated, giving his brother a smirk. Vegeta didn't have time to answer, his son responded quicker than anyone.

"Heh, stronger than you? That sums up most people that we've fought. Goten and I will handle these two our selves." He looked up at Vegeta, Tarble looked shocked.

"How do you know my power level? You have no scouters. There's no possible way."

"We can do that without scouters!" Goku said as he walked passed Tarble and looked up into the sky, "how far behind you were those two?"

"Not far at all, maybe five minutes."

"Well then, here they are!" Goku yelled, a smile forming on his face, it quickly turned into a frown though, "Yeah, Trunks and Goten can handle them on their own," Tarble was surprised at his seeming disappointment, "Shucks, I was looking forward to fighting someone strong!"

Vegeta smirked, "We could always go a round or two, Kakarot."

Goku grabbed his shoulder with one arm and began to spin the other arm like a propeller as he grinned, "I wouldn't be opposed to that, Vegeta."

"No!" Piccolo stepped between the two, "You two are not fighting here, something will get broken and it would probably be the Earth."

Vegeta let out a snarl, "Saved this time, Kakarot."

Goku stuck his tongue out at Vegeta before two space pods crashed into the Earth's surface just in front of them. The dirt didn't even have time to settle before the occupants of the pods jumped out and clicked their scouters. The one on the left was blue, fat and wearing Saiyan armor much like Tarble's. He had sharp ears, one covered by a purple scouter and a single horn sticking up from the top of his head. On the right was an alien of similar build, but red with two horns.

"The one on the left is Abo, the other is Kado," Tarble began, "They're as strong as Frieza and-"

"I get the blue guy!" Goten yelled, cutting Tarble off and revving up his ki. Tarble was dumbfounded at the young demi-Saiyan.

"We are elites of the Planet Trade Organization, they're sending kids after us." Abo stated.

"I'm offended brother." Kado agreed.

"Trunks, finish your opponent before Kakarot's brat and I'll take you out for pizza after this." Vegeta stated bluntly as he walked back towards a rock to sit on.

"Goten, don't let Trunks beat up Abojado first!" Goku exclaimed, cheering his son on. Both children grinned at one another and then took off towards their opponents.

Abo and Kado were taken off guard, each getting a punch to their faces, sending them spiraling backwards. Before they could get up, the young duo were on them again, launching the aliens into the air. They didn't get enough time to react before they had each been grabbed by the kids and thrown into each other.

"Wow, they really have some good teamwork, eh Vegeta?" Goku said as he watch the fight, eyes darting across the landscape as Abo and Kado were dragged from left to right, being smacked into one another and torn away again.

"Heh, yeah, they're not even using their Super Saiyan forms." The proud Saiyan replied.

"What?!" Tarble yelled, overhearing the two's conversation, "But they're each as powerful as Frieza! How could two children surpass that?"

"Just watch, brother."

_She's done. Piccolo, I'm a father!_

_ I'm proud of you, kid._

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks finally gave the aliens a moment's reprieve. Stepping back a couple of feet, they each gathered ki in their hands and prepared their signature attacks. Goten dropped to his left side, hands forming an orb of ki, whereas Trunks held his hands above his head, yellow energy encircling them. The two aliens began to raise to their feet, bruised and panting.

"Kamehameha!" "Finish Buster!"

The two blasts were released at the same time and contacted the aliens in the same instant, exploding on impact. The boys looked at one another, grinning cockily. They looked back at their fathers, the saviors of the Earth many times over, checking for their approval. Instead they both received a pointer finger outstretched telling them to look back. Before they could, they heard one word, screamed in unison by the two aliens.

"Merge!"

As Goten and Trunks looked back, they saw the red and blue bodies combine into one, large purple body. He was now much bigger than the two aliens were, with three spikes on his head and shoulders, and an outburst of horns growing out of his lower face. Muscles bulged out of his biceps and shoulders, making him seem much fiercer than either Abo or Kado ever were.

"T-Trunks, think we should fuse?" Goten stammered, over shadowed by the bulking alien in front of them.

"Yeah Goten, let's get on that!" Trunks replied, jumping back a few steps and assuming the first position of the fusion dance. Goten nodded and jumped back as well, mirroring his friend's stance.

"You think that the great Aka will let you do something to beat me?" The huge alien yelled, sprinting forward and smacking Goten across the face. The short demi-Saiyan was rocketed backwards into the ground. Vegeta and Goku shared a look.

"D-damnit! You have to let us fini-" Trunks was cut off as Aka bicycle kicked him into the air. His body landed a fair distance away from where Goten was. Both worked their way to their feet, only to have Aka knock them each back down again. He rose into the air when he was sure that they were going to stay down for awhile.

"Get ready for my ultimate move, brats!" Aka screamed, green energy glowing in his mouth as he gazed down at the two.

"Aren't you going to do anything?! That's your son!" Tarble yelled as he turned to look at his brother, but he saw no one sitting behind him, both Goku and Vegeta were gone.

"Wahaha No Ha!" Aka released the blast from his mouth at his two targets, shooting down at the Earth. Instead of smashing into the young demi-Saiyan's bodies, or the Earth's surface, it stopped halfway there.

Standing between the boys and the alien were Goku and Vegeta, who quickly negated the blast. Goku looked over at Vegeta, "How about a challenge, Vegeta? Whoever beats this guy wins."

"Heh, sounds good to me, Kakarot," The proud Saiyan smirked at the thought of a fight.

"Alright, no Super Saiyan!" Goku chimed in before blasting up and hammering his fist into Aka's surprised face. Vegeta snarled as he quickly shot up and grabbed Aka by the back of his armor, dragging him up into the sky, away from Goku. Once he was high enough up, Vegeta let go and drop-kicked the alien in the back. Aka went hurtling down towards the Earth, falling at an insane speed.

Goku grinned as he got ready to knock Aka back into the air, but a hand gripped his shoulder. Turning back he saw a short warrior with spiky black and purple hair standing behind him.

"This fight is mine." Aka smashed into the ground.

"Alright, Gotenks, but hurry up, I'm kinda hungry!" Goku said, scratching the back of his head and smiling like an idiot. Gotenks glared at him sideways in an uninterested manner.

"What good is fusing if I don't get to show off my amazing strength?" The voices of Goten and Trunks seemingly said simultaneously.

"Kakarot is right, I'm growing bored of this." Vegeta landed behind the fused demi-Saiyan.

"Fine." Gotenks sighed, powering up to the first stage of Super Saiyan and flew over to where Aka was now standing.

"So, you can combine as well, huh?" The large purple spat, "It will do you brats no good."

Gotenks gave him a look full of boredom, "Yeah yeah. How about this, we both use one attack to finish this, eh?" There was no energy or excitement in his voice, his fathers had taken all the fun out of it for him.

"You cocky brat, I'll kill you!" Aka screamed, charging up a brilliant green energy around all of his body. Gotenks let out half of a smirk, though it faded just as fast.

"Alrighty." The Super Saiyan raised his hands above his head and began to form an energy sphere above in his palms. Bringing his hands down to his left side, but keeping the orb intact, the blast was filled with even more power. "Hope you're ready for this."

"Hyper Wahaha No HA!" Aka yelled as the green energy rushed into his mouth and then exploded out of it, rocketing right towards Gotenks. Goku was shocked at the level of power that the alien had managed to push into the blast, it was strong enough to kill him in base form. Gotenks sighed and finished pouring energy into his attack.

"Kamehame Buster!" The bright blue energy rushed towards Aka as Gotenks thrust his arms forward. The beams clashed in the middle and detonated, causing a massive shock wave and blowing Tarble back a few paces, if it weren't for Piccolo grabbing him by the scruff of his armor, he would have flown back further.

Aka's attack desperately tried to hold it's ground against the Kamehame Buster, but it slowly sank back towards the giant purple alien. Finally, Gotenks reached the peak of his boredom and released the rest of the energy he had built up, sinking it all into the blue beam. In an instant Aka's attack ceased to be, light blue energy replacing it and enveloping Aka, leaving a giant crater in the ground.

Gotenks landed on the damaged surface of the Earth and strode over to where Piccolo and Tarble were standing, Goku and Vegeta joining him.

"I-incredible! Are you all this powerful?" Tarble exclaimed.

"No, I'm the cream of the crop." Gotenks said, rubbing a finger under his nose and smiling. His statement landed him five feet away as Vegeta backhanded him.

"You fools wouldn't have been able to fuse if it weren't for Kakarot and I," The former prince stated bluntly. Gotenks looked a bit dejected for half a second, but was replaced with a blank expression.

"You guys took all the fun out of t for me, how am I supposed to show off my amazing power if you give me a time limit?"

"Take your fights seriously, then we won't need to save your ass so often." Vegeta spat back. _We may not be around forever. _"Tarble, we defeated your attackers, are you going to stay around here or are you heading to whatever back water planet you came from?"

"Huh, I hadn't quite thought about it yet, truth be-." Tarble stopped as everyone's heads whipped over towards the crater that should have been Aka's grave. A damaged purple hand reached over the edge of the crater and dragged the rest of it's body up with it.

"L-long live L-lord Fr-" he was cut off as Vegeta outstretched his hand and launched a ki blast, taking off the alien's head.

"You don't mess with my family and live."

"Vegeta! You didn't have to do that!" Goku exclaimed, grabbing Vegeta by the collar of his bright pink shirt. Vegeta quickly slapped off his rival's hands away.

"The Planet Trade Organization was not the friendliest of groups, he would have come to kill us again, he wouldn't have reformed."

"Hey, you did." Goku retorted, proud of his response, Vegeta just spat in the direction of the now lifeless Aka and walked over towards Tarble. Once again, the fighters all turned towards the skies, sensing something coming into their atmosphere.

"Damnit, Tarble. Were there any other people with you or going after you?" Vegeta questioned his younger brother.

"N-no. Well, just my wife, but I left her on New Namek in case you guys weren't able to help me."

"Your wife? Did she have a ship?"

"No, we just brought one."

"Well there's another ship hurtling towards my planet, if it's someone after you, I'm going to be angry, You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Vegeta spat before taking off into the air, shooting off to the South. Piccolo, Tarble, Goku and Gotenks took off after him without another thought. Goku looked back and gave Tarble a thumbs up, "You sure picked a busy day to come here!"

_Seriously, what the Hell is going on, Piccolo? I just felt something else come into the atmosphere, is it an invasion?_

_ Kid, we have it under control, don't worry about it. Play with your offspring._

_ She's in the nursery, we can't see her for another two hours._

_ Well comfort your wife._

_ She's asleep, apparently childbirth is more tiring than fighting is, a lot more blood too. I'll meet you at the crash site._

_ Fine, kid._

_ One last thing, I'm a dad now, I don't think I get the nickname 'kid' anymore._

_ You'll always be kid, kid._ Piccolo grinned, he knew that might piss Gohan off, but it was the demi-Saiyan's nickname since he met the scholar as a boy.

ZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

Vegeta touched down and looked at the large crater that had formed because of the space craft's landing. Gohan was already standing at the lip looking down into the pit. _So, Kakarot's first kid beat me here. Bigger disappointment than my brat. _"Shouldn't you be with your new kid?"

"Nah, she's been taken by the nurses, turns out that kids with tails aren't exactly common in the area, wife's asleep as well, figured I'd come check this out." Gohan replied, stretching around and trying to get used to the medical scrubs that adorned his body.

"Heh, well I get to beat the Hell out of whatever is in there," Vegeta spat. As he said it, Gohan jumped to the bottom of the crater and examined the pod. He leapt back in surprise as the door flung open and the lights in the pod turned on.

"Hey, Vegeta, I have no problem with you taking this one. That is, if you think you can handle him."

_What the Hell is that supposed to mean? _ Vegeta jumped down the hole just as the other fighters landed. Kakarott's kid was wearing a stupid smile, what on Earth could be in that pod? Peering in, he saw what had amused the demi-Saiyan. Inside sat a child, no more than two years old, clad in Saiyan armor, with a tail wagging behind him. Vegeta cringed as he realized the expression on the presumed Saiyan's face, as he had become accustomed to it in the last year. The boy was about to cry.

ZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzzzz

_Whew, that was a long one by my standards! This chapter was supposed to go up to the Martial Arts Tournament ten years after Buu, but it ended up getting a tad long. Anyways, this seemed like a good place to split it up._

_ Don't expect this to replace my main story, Ripple Effect, as it is just a side project that I felt needed to be brought out now. The next exciting chapter of RE is about halfway done if I'd have to guess, so that should be coming out soon. From the Brink, the collaborative story that Ultimate Kaiosama and I are doing, is going into it's second chapter, we have an outline down and I just need to get off my lazy ass and write some more for it. All of that being said, this will probably not get another chapter for awhile. It will be updated irregularly, so don't fret RE or FtB fans!_

_ I hope you have enjoyed this introduction chapter, it was honestly a blast to write. Please leave a review once you're done reading this, it'd be much appreciated. _


End file.
